


An Assassin and her Love

by gillichan_1098



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Major Illness, Minor Injuries, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Original Jutsus, Out of Body Experiences, Out of Character, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Pregnancy, Sakura Bashing/Death, Threats of Violence, Unintentional Planned Pregnancy, original clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillichan_1098/pseuds/gillichan_1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Choshin clan was a clan of Ice people, but then their are the certain few who among the clan can control earth, fire, air, and even darkness. They originate from the Land of Iron. After having the heir to the clan born, they moved when conflict broke out between them and its rivaling clan, and they went to the Land of Wind , and it once again happened rivalry. So they, again, moved to the Land of Earth. Once again, fight occurred. But the family had lost many members. The family, even after losing so many, fought til the end. Finally they found land in the Land of Fire.</p><p>There was rivalry but the clan was only that way because the style the had become adapt to:  Ice Style is an advanced chakra nature. Ice Style is a Kekkei Genkai/non-kekkei genkai and a combination nature of wind and water-based chakra; Gale Style is an advanced chakra nature. Gale Style is a kekkei genkai and combination of lightning and water based chakra to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. </p><p>{ I don't own this anime/manga or any of its characters. I only my OCs and the plot ideas for those OCs. Tries to follow and maintain most of the canon information. Also don't forget to drop a comment and/or kudos!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info / Character Page

 

 **General**  
Name: Baylon  
Age: 15 *part 1 * 19-21 *part 2 * 36 * Boruto The Movie *  
Species: Human  
Gender: female  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: December 16  
Personality: cold, evil, and ruthless( Souji-side ), sweet, fun-loving, and caring  
Good Trait(s): Good-Nature, Merciful  
Bad Trait(s): Merciless, Attitude  
Like(s): kind hearts, and very cold weather  
Dislike(s): people who are cruel ( like her self some what ), warm things ( even if she says she loves them )  
Hobby(ies): Drawing, Writing, and telling stories  
Fear(s): Dystychiphobia ( Fear of accidents ), Pupaphobia ( Fear of puppets ), Zelophobia ( Fear of jealousy ), Tuberculophobia ( Fear of tuberculosis ), Rhabdophobia ( Fear of being severely punished or beaten by a rod, or of being severely criticized ), Seplophobia ( Fear of decaying matter )

Strength(s): Trying her best and making friends ; Seduction  ( My moment of being done ) 

Weakness(es): Being left with nothing and no one, losing more then what she has.  
Personal Quote: " I'm not who you think I am "  
  
History: As most have the Choshin had an heiress as well, born to the Iron and Water and raised in the Wind and Fire. She was a prodigy among her clan. But as her brother became rogue, she became the only child and was trained by her great-grand father. She graduated top in her class, but it took her two years to do that. Her skill in being a prodigy is in her ninjutsu and taijutsu, not really genjutsu.

Baylon, the heiress to her clan, did what she was told, and trained night and day. Becoming a prodigy to her clan. She learned Ice Release, Lighting Release, Storm Release, and her styles were amazing. There was Gale, Ice, Crystal. She promptly a wind nature. She was as well, a jinjuriki. Not to tailed-beast like Kurama. She held something far darker, but supposed to be light, in her body. She held what people call a divine beast, and angel, or as she put it Arch Angel. The angel held malice, anger, and terror if you will believe. He feared the person he was inside, she was his only way to get back to rampaging the villages. He was named Souji Okita. ( Based from him in animes, and history. Even has his disease. ) He was nice, but he could be ruthless and merciless. She also became this as he takes control and it is a cause of many problems in her future and it caused trouble in the past.  
  


Baylon, herself, looked quite odd. She had naturally had white hair and violet-pink eyes, but after Souji was sealed in her, her eyes became a snow white color. She was born albino, as well as her brother. She also has chakra boost higher then Naruto's. Her way letting you know she's using her chakra was her eye color going from snow white to a range of blue, it starts pale and becomes bolder as she uses more chakra. She, truly, has only once or twice let him have her body and he has killed a village or two. She was feared. Her villages hated her, her teachers feared and hated her, her own family, to a degree, hated her. Most of her life she was hated and finally at the age of 6 she entered the academy, the at 8 she graduated. At 8 1/2 she learned Ice Style : Infinity Shard. It was a hard thing to do, even with her chakra. At 9 she mastered it. At 9 1/2 she was told ' make a gale jutsu worthy of the Choshin name. ' She created something along the lines of chidori but formed water around it and called it Gale Style : Healing Palm. At 10 she perfected it and was sent off to become an assassin. At the age of 16, she became an assassin. As her years were spent learning and training, she also created more jutsus. Her only one, her main one, is the one she kills with. She was working on team basics and such, when she was cut, her hand had slipped and she cut her finger, right on the tip. She did what most do and licked it, she noticed her other hand and heard Souji say " freeze the blood using the Infinity Shard jutsu." She changed a few hand signs and made her bloody needle. Which happens to be her method of killing for most people, unless she had a true grudge she used a ice shard jutsu that made the shard thaw. She has had any friends die and refuses to become friends with anyone. Especially the ones who are jinjuriki, The Akatsuki were always taking her friends. She felt so lone. Her lonely was from her up bringing. Most people are shocked by her sweet and kind nature, but once you get to know her you feel as if she wasn't this person and she made you believe she was. Her true nature is hard to see and feel. She has empathy and is empathetic.

  
**Clan Info**  
Clan Name: Choshin  
Symbol: a lotus blossoming and black swirl underneath it.  
  
History: The Choshin clan was a clan of Ice people, but then their are the certain few who among the clan can control earth, fire, air, and even darkness. They originate from the Land of Water and Iron. After having the heir to the clan born, they moved when conflict broke out between them and its rivaling clan, and they went to the Land of Wind , and it once again happened rivalry. So they, again, moved to the Land of Earth. Once again, fight occurred. But the family had lost many members. The family, even after losing so many, fought til the end. Finally they found land in the Land of Fire. There was rivalry but the clan was only that way because the style the had become adapt to: ~ Ice Style is an advanced chakra nature. Ice Style is a Kekkei Genkai/non-kekkei genkai and a combination nature of wind and water-based chakra; Gale Style is an advanced chakra nature. Gale Style is a kekkei genkai and combination of lightning and water based chakra to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy; The Crystal Style is a rare and advanced chakra nature that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures.

  
Specialty: Ice and Gale  
  
Jutsus/Techniques: Wind, Water, Fire, Yin, Yang, Darkness, Sealing  
Kekkei Genkai: Ice, Gale  
  
Status: Main Alive, her branch dead  
  
Clan Appearance  
-Skin Tone: pale  
-Markings: none  
-Hair color(s): dark colors, some what dark blonde, mostly black  
-Eye color(s): violet or blue ; white   
  
**Looks and Appearance**  
Body Type/Looks: She has white hair ( before Souji it is white, but after her getting older it turns black/blue ) and ( before Souji she had violet-pink ) white eyes, lean and kind of tall  
Height: [Part I and Part II] 5'3 + 5'11  
Weight: [Part I and Part II] 120 lbs +195 lbs  
Makeup/Facepaint: always wears small amount of mascara, but wears a little more when older  
Hairstyle(s): long and slightly wavy, but then she cuts it off with her mother and father as a sign of becoming more then she was ( during war ) and shorter when on her family day  
Accessories: none really, she wears normally a white hair band to hold her up in the war; on her wedding she wears a simple blue jeweled senbon pair in her hair  
Scent: flowers, mostly roses  
Scars or Tattoos: a few scars running across her waist, arms, and legs ; Minor scarring on her neck, wrists, when sealing black ink mark wraps around her body ( They do effect her looks, but she isn't hated for them. It comes with her line of work. She also does look good with them, to some people. )  
Jewelry and/or Piercings: wears chain earrings, small crystal snow flakes earrings, black orb earrings ; a Uchiha fan, and a snow flake, simple chains that hang loosely around the neck  
  
**Relationships**  
Parent(s): Kurako and Nanami Choshin  
Sibling(s): Hidan Choshin  
Relative(s): Asami ( paternal cousin ), Kenya ( paternal cousin ), Reyna ( paternal cousin ), Yusuke ( paternal uncle ), Chizuru ( ancestor ), Ryouichi ( ancestor ), Souji ( Her Inner Beast ), Arina ( maternal grandmother )  
Best Friend(s): Neji Hyuuga , Shikamaru Nara, Itachi Uchiha  
Friend(s): Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Sai, Suigetsu, Jugo  
Sensei(s): Heru Chukchi, Master Ryuk  
Student(s): None as of yet ( Her first 2 born children are, plus one more.  
Crush(es)/Spouse/Bf: Itachi Uchiha (crush) Sasuke Uchiha ( bf/spouse )  
Rival(s): Sakura Haruna and Karin Uzumaki  
Enemy(ies): Akatsuki, Sakura Haruna, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha  
Pet(s): beyond summoning, none  
  
**Favorites/Least Favorites**  
  
Food(s): Sweets/Anything Spicy  
Drink(s): Tea-Coffee/Soda or anything with fizz  
Color(s): White-Black/ Pink - Green  
Season(s): Winter-Fall/Summer  
Time of Day: late night-early morning/ Mid-Day  
Weather: snow-rain-cold winds/ warm winds  
Flower: Roses/ hates none  
Animal: Birds-Wolves-Spiders/Slugs-Snakes  
  
**Ninja Information**  
Birth Village: Land of Iron and Land of Hot Water  
Current Village: Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Academy Graduation Age: 8  
Chūnin Promotion Age: 10  
Rank: Jonin; Assassin  
Ninja Status: Villager  
Bijuu [Tailed Beast]?: No tailed beast, but a divine beast  
Teammates: Juri aka Demon, Julianna aka Jewls  
Sensei: She looks up to her ancestor Chizuru  
Nindo: "I'll do whats right, even if it means my death"  
Chakra Element: Wind ( originally ) Water, Lighting, Fire  
Weapon(s): Sword, Shurikan, Kunai, Senbon  
  
Jutsu's  
Baylon's Ice Style : Infinity Shard; Flaming Ice; Cooling Touch; Blazing Ice + more

Her Gale Style : Reviving Palm; Gleaming Light; Glaring Beams + more  
  
**NINJA STATS** **  
**15 : Talented  
  
Strength in Jutsu  
Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]: To many to name  
Genjutsu [illusion techniques]: none  
Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]: none  
Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]: Ice, Gale  
Doujutsu [eye techniques]: none  
Kinjutsu [forbidden techniques]: Reviving Palm and Blazing Ice  
Fuuinjutsu [sealing techniques]: Arch - Angel Sealing  
  
Strength in Missions  
Intelligence:15  
Wisdom: 9  
Strength : 15  
Agility : 17  
Dexterity: 17  
Stamina: 20  
Constitution: 18  
Charisma: 9-13  
Comeliness: 16 ( How do you think she got Sasuke )  
Chakra Control : 20  
Cooperation: 9-11


	2. {She who fights, Regrets as Well}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the lovely first chapter.

 

**_{She who fights, Regrets as Well}_ **

Baylon watched from a tree. She watched what could be the sight of her most fierce target. His black hair in a odd shape. It spiked to the side, and partly laid down on his neck, a navy/midnight blue band wrapped round his head. His onyx eyes glared in every direction he looked, leaving Baylon to think he was going to harm her if he found her. She had hid her chakra, but he was an Uchiha. He had the sharingan.

Sasuke walked the woods in order to clear his mind, he was to be back at the hideout, Orochimaru's hideout. He had been there almost a 2 years now. He was ready to take Itachi and Naruto. He was ready to do it. To gain what he wanted.

The woman with white hair had moved to watch him closer. She was to bring Sasuke Uchiha back the Village hidden in the Leaves. She had been a missing nin since she was 10.

Her eyes had never been so strained, she had cried so much in the days she was back in the village. She had never so much blood, it had riled Souji up, he wanted to kill so much, he was feeling blood-lust after all the blood that was all around the room she was in.

She shook her head and tried to rid her mind of the horrible memories. She looked at the ground and saw him walking slowly to his destination. Her eyes were wavering that he was handsome, or he was a monster that could possible kill her. She was feared but if you knew the real her you would have seen the sadness in her eyes, the mercy in her heart.

Sasuke had reached the hideout and looked up as the sky decided to rain, he waited to see the leaves fly as he knew he was being watched, he had felt the eyes, he assumed it had been Kabuto. But when it never happened, he watched from his spot and finally jumped into the tree his watcher was in.

He was not expecting to see a woman with long white hair in the tree. He stared at her and saw her eyes, " Your part of the Hyuuga clan, aren't you? " he asked.

She shook her head, her voice was quiet but was merciless, " No, I hate all clans associated with the Village hidden in the Leaves, " She said.

He glanced at her from head to toe, she was quite a sight. He would have remembered her. He looked at her eyes once again, " Then how are your eyes that pale a color? Unless your blind, " He said, he was quite curious about her and her snow white eyes.

" I won't tell a mongrel like you, Uchiha. My clan is said to be all dead, " She said. Her voice was quite fierce.

He just stared at her, not letting emotion on his face, but she felt the emotion. They both got tired of being rained on and he took her by her arm to the hideout.

She didn't like this. Not one bit. Her face showed her distaste, but she didn't fight him. Her fear for him killing her was to much. Even with the amassed chakra she had, she was fearful of him and her life.

Kabuto spotted him and her, and he raised a brow, " I wonder, is that who I think it is? " He asked.

Baylon shuddered under his question, and glanced over to him, which to him confirmed his suspicion, " Well, little Snow White, seems you have trouble remembering what the master did to your family. Oh, how he enjoyed your family jutsus, " She cursed her great grand father for his idiocy and his creation of jutsus.

Kabuto nodded and walked over to her, gently running his hand up her neck to grab her face, " Did you tell your new friend who you were, whore? " he asked, again with thing that were lies.

" Kabuto, you wish I was a whore. So I would loss my standards and fuck you. Not in my or your lifetime will I do such a thing, " She spat.

Sasuke let her stand, as he had dragged her in with him, and she was just about as tall he himself was. She looked familiar, she looked like someone he knew from when he was younger.

A flash of white fire rushed past Sasuke as she had shot it at Kabuto. He barely missed the icy cool of the flames.

" Those aren't fire, its ice. But it will burn like fire, " She says, eyes glazed over in a blue sheen.

She stopped and glared, her eyes still the blue color.

He looked at he and felt the amassed chakra she had. He felt he was at disadvantage and kept his distance. She glared and looked at Kabuto, " If you ever provoke me again, I will have you head on a stick, and even make sure to have it taken a photo of to rub in your face, " She said, anger and violence were lining each of the words she said.

Kabuto smirked and walked out the door, Orochimaru walked up to her and she shivered, she never liked his touch, it was revolting, she felt her skin want to crawl, and it paled even more then it had before. Sasuke saw this and walked up to her and moved her hair from her face to see her eyes, " Why do your eyes change to blue when you use chakra? " he asked.

She slapped his hand away and moved away from them both. " My eyes do that because of who I am, and my chakra runs through my body in a weird pattern, its not natural. And so it flows through my eyes, and I can, kinda, copy jutsus, " She said to Sasuke, who was trying to hide his surprise.

Orochimaru looked at her, and asked, " What can my little white angel tell me about her mission? "

She looks at him and then says, " I have been sent by, the village I hate to find Sasuke and bring him back, but I won't cause I see you haven't had him ready yet, " She looked at down, but Orochimaru didn't hit her, like she assumed, he pet her long white tresses, and swept them to the side to see her face fully.

He looked at her and grinned an evil grin, " Ah, and the Akatsuki? " she asked.

She looked down further and thought, ' Oh, Hidan ', " I have them under surveillance. It is by a a well known person, " She said.

He looked at her and pulled her face to look at him, " Who? " He asked.

She turned her face so he could without hurting her, and said stuttering it, " M-my brother. " 

It was a quiet whisper, but he heard it. Sasuke strained, and he was still curious as to who her brother was.

Orochimaru nodded and then looked to her eyes, watching as all her chakra vanished in them, and they faded to there original snow white color. She felt herself falling, and her body gave out. " Take her the room with a white and black door, it is a room specially for her. And stay with her, if you will Sasuke. I wouldn't want Kabuto trying to harm her, " He said.

Sasuke nodded and carried her to the room, he realized she was really light, and she was quite beautiful, but he reprimanded himself, he couldn't love her, let alone like her. She was distant and scary.

_**~ In Baylon's dream ~** _

Baylon felt like her mind was wandering, she looked around and saw a seal mark on the wall farthest away from her, she walked up to it. She touched it, and then touched her stomach. She remembered the day she got it.

Her eyes opened and saw herself as a child, a little girl with white hair reaching her lower back, a black kimono on her small frail body, violet eyes dancing with playfulness. She watched her young self run and jump on her older brother, his eyes and hair the same as hers, just his hair was cut short and slicked back out of his face, a shinobi headband on his forehead.

She pulled it off and asked, " Brother, when do I get a headband like yours? "

He looked at her and said, " When your finally all better from sickness and disease. But til then I'll protect you. " 

He smiled at his sister and then hugged her, he was going to miss her when he left.

She smiled and then laughed, " Thank you, big brother Hidan "

_**~ Skip a little time ~** _

He left the village and she cried, but after that she was pulled away into a room with a seal, she had seen it on her grandmother, and her great grandmother.

Her father had gently laid her down on the ground, she was tired from all her crying, but she saw her mother, and the tears her eyes held. She wanted her brother here to her and tell he was sorry, and that is was mission, but she knew by the look he gave the village sign, he was not coming back.

Her father grabbed the ink he would need and said, " My little Bay-leaf, I'm going to do something I have to do. So please don't hate me. "

She winced at the name her father called her as her brother was the one to come up with that name for her.

Her father looked to her mother and said, " Go pack our things, a fight will surely start as I finish this sealing. " 

Her mother only nodded her head and left.

Baylon looked at her father and feared what he was going to do.

As soon as she was about to ask, her grandmother hobbled in and sat down near her son.

" Mother, are you ready? " he asked her.

She only nodded and waited for him to start.

Her son started doing hand signs and then mumbling under his breathe a chant. A little blue almost white glow appeared on the ground, and she she felt a searing pain in her sides. She could hardly breath already but now, she could only gasp for air, and beg for life.

The grandmother did the same as her son, and then a glow came from her grand mother's stomach and she could see a swirl of black ink going to her now open kimono, and gasped her loudest when she felt it go to her stomach.

Her eyes watered and she heard a dark shrill sounding laugh, " Finally after the years in this hag, I'm getting a new host, someone who will make a lovely one."

Her grandmother moved and said, " Sealing Technique : Angel Arc. "

She felt a surge of chakra enter her body, and she cried out in agony as the chakra filled her body. Her eyes, though blurry from crying, looked a her stomach and saw it glowing and it was violet like her eyes.

She fell silent after all the things done, the sealing was complete and she had passed out.

She awoke that night covered in blood and her eyes had become a snow white color. She wondered what had happened to her that one night.

**_~ Another FlashBack ~_ **

The vision faded and then jumped to a scene from after Souji was in her, it was when they were in the Land of Fire. She had been excited to meet new people.

The day she was told she to enter the Academy for Shinobi she jumped for joy. She would one day be like her brother and finally protect him, instead of him protecting her.

She was shy at first, Iruka-Sensei introduced her and everyone smiled at her, except one boy, he looked bored.

Iruka asked what she liked to do, and answered with, " I like to train, so that one day I can be the one to protect my brother, " And then Iruka instructed her on where to sit, and how this year was going to fun.

She was seated by a young boy named Itachi, he looked around her brother's age, or maybe a year or two younger. She smiled and waved politely at him.

She had finally seen the reason why her brother said she couldn't be sick to become a shinobi. You had to train a lot in order to do what you wanted and she did that exactly like she was supposed to.

She had trouble doing her normal school work, and then finally asked her friend, or well she liked to think that anyway, Itachi to help her.

He said, " Sure, " And smiled a fake smile that she thought was so sweet.

She had walked and walked to his home and smiled when she saw all that was there. The old couple welcomed her and she waved and smiled. She saw Itachi and then asked, " Can we start today? I'm having trouble with this work from today. "

Itachi nodded and showed her the way to his home. He asked her if she wanted to stay for dinner, and she nodded. She looked at her friend and smiled.

He showed her the way to the dining room and they started working.

A young Sasuke walked in and hugged Itachi, and stared at the girl.

" Hi..." Sasuke said to her, becoming really shy.

Itachi smiled, and said, " This is my brother, Sasuke. He is shy when you first get to meeting him, "And then poked Sasuke's forehead.

She nodded and said, " Well, hello to you too, I'm Baylon. Nice to meet you. "

Sasuke nodded and sat by Baylon and Itachi, watching them work. He was surprised at her learning rate.

Baylon giggled when Sasuke laid his head on her and slept. Itachi snickered and picked him up. " Sorry, about that. Were done for today so we can train, or whatever you want to do. "

She nodded and started putting all her things in her bag, she smiled and then felt a stare. It was Itachi's father, Fugaku, and his mother, Mikoto, looking at her, she waved at them.

Itachi walked in and said, " This is Baylon Choshin, she is the new girl I was telling you about, she really is quite smart. "

She nodded and Mikoto looked at her, " I know you, your Nanami's little girl. "

 Baylon nodded as Mikoto said her mother's name.

Fugaku nodded as well, " Yeah, and she's Kurako's daughter as well, " He said.

" Wow, I guess my parents are really from here, " She said.

Itachi nodded, and then pulled her out. " So, do you know what I can do? " He asked. 

She shook her head no, and he made his eyes flash red and black.

She gasped and made hers blue, They both snickered, and from that day they were friends.

**_~ End the Dream/FlashBack ~_ **

Baylon rolled from her bed and opened her eyes, she wiped her face and felt the tears that had dried on her face.

Sasuke sat by her bed, in a easy/lazy chair, asleep. She looked at him and realized, ' Itachi was always nice to you. ' She closed her eyes and sighed. She had finally given up on fighting and she regretted everything, " She who fights, Regrets as well. "

Sasuke spoke one last thing before she could leave, " Even though she fights and regrets, she will become stronger through every hardship, " He said it with the sweetest voice he could muster, and it was just so sweet.

As Baylon was just about to leave through the window, Sasuke stood up and walked closer to her, and looked her in the eyes, she was a little shorter and she looked up as his lips crashed into her's. She melted immediately into the kiss. Her closed and she held around his neck loosely.

She pulled away, her wide eyes flashing emotion in his eyes, as he stared into her's, he recognized the emotion as longing. He wondered why they held longing.

" He should remember now that he kissed me, " She said, her flashing blue again as she ran in to the night. Sasuke watched as she did that/ He had wondered about her. He would have to ask Orochimaru about her later. He seemed to know her and her family. He wished he could remember that young her he met when he was little, she reminded him of her. 'Just a wish ', he thought out.


	3. *She who Cared, Gets hurt as Well*

 

**_*She who Cared, Gets hurt as Well*_ **

Sasuke looked out the window and watched, Orochimaru had walked in and snickered, " She was always running from her emotions, bad enough she had to feel everyone else's, " He said, a snide tone to it.

Sasuke looked to him and asked, " How is it you know her? Is she someone I know? "

Kabuto walked in as he asked, and Kabuto nodded, " Should, she has always known you. She was your brother's sparring partner, " He said.

Orochimaru nodded along and added, " She was also one of the ninja watching your brother after his stunt with your cousin, oh what was his name? AH, well you should know who I'm talking about. She was always close to him, and her clan was to be merged with your's, who she was to marry was unknown but most assumed Itachi. She was I guess the peace between the two clans, you could say. "

Sasuke nodded and thought about her, her white eyes, her hair, and then it hit him, " Her name, her last name! What is it? " He asked.

" Choshin, " Orochimaru said simply.

He almost slapped himself, " How did I not realize? " He muttered, he thought she was familiar. He should have known sooner.

" It was Itachi she was to marry, but she would never do that now. So I guess it falls on me? But she's older then me, and... " He rambled his little thoughts, making sure it sounded right, and Orochimaru left him to his thoughts, and Kabuto left as well.

**_~ With Baylon ~_ **

She ran and then slowed down to a walk, she saw the trees, and she smiled.

She walked to a door, she gently knocked on it and looked at ground waiting for the two people to come out.

The door opened with a creak and a violet eye peaked out, she pushed it in, and walked in quietly.

Hidan grinned at his sister and looked her over, " Your looking a little red in the face sis. Did you do the dirty deed? " he asked chuckling at his joke.

" Bite your tongue. And no, just ran about 30 miles in under 3 minutes, " She said, her overly missed smirk appearing.

Itachi walked out from a room, and she looked at him, " Found your brother, cute as he was back then, " She says, a sly grin forming as she said the last part.

" Ah, well good. Kisame is going to help us in our endeavor, " She nodded as Itachi said it.

Hidan looked at him and said, " Kakuzu agreed as well. " 

She nodded and thought, ' redemption. '

Hidan hugged her and said in her ear, " You know, I don't approve of you keeping secrets, and I love you. And there are things siblings should just say. "

She nodded and said, " Your going soft on me. and I love you too, and I know, just like you haven't told me you have lover. "

 She was looking right at his big red and purple hickey.

He pulled away, and looked at her, " Eh, its someone you know and you trust. "

She nodded again, and rolled her eyes, " Oh, and Itachi, Sasuke doesn't remember me much, so watch what you say about me. "

His lip twitched into a smirk and then a he let a soft chuckle out, and he nodded at her words.

She almost face palmed, and then said, " Take that back, he might just remember me. He did kiss me, " Her eyes flashed blue and then she shoved Hidan behind her, he may have been taller, but she still did it, and watched as a ninja blew the door down with a fire release.

He walked in and Baylon recognized him, " Juri ," she muttered. He looked at her, and walked up to her.

" Well, then, blurt my name why don't you, " He said, aggravated at Baylon, because she used his real name.

Julianna walked in as well, and looked at the little cottage. " I wonder how four to five people stay here? " she asked.

Baylon rolled her eyes, " They all sleep paired. Hidan and Kakuzu, and Itachi and Kisame, " She said, as if it were the most casual thing she could say.

Kisame and Kakuzu came out, and they waited for Baylon to go ballistic on them, but it never came, Kakuzu looked at her, and she waved and rolled her eyes, " I knew you were there, need to learn how to hide your chakra better, you get nervous to easily around me, in which ruins your jutsu strength, " She said, turning to go grab a drink.

Hidan bust out laughing, his insanely insane one, and then it stopped, Baylon turned around to see her team sitting around the room, and that Kakuzu used his stitches to shut Hidan up. Her smile was turning to a smirk, as she grabbed a water.

She came back to see that Itachi had sat down with Kisame, and Hidan had sat himself on the floor, Kakuzu was near, holding a jutsu to stop Hidan's laughing.

She sat next to Hidan and Itachi looked at them, " Baylon, I always wondered, how come you both have different eyes? " He asked.

She looked at him and said, " Well, the night Hidan left the clan, I was forced to under go a sealing ceremony. It was family tradition, well our mother couldn't hold him, so I had to. I was almost 5. It was because, I was the only girl in the family who had enough life and was albino, or well white haired and violet eyed. "

 She closed her eyes, thinking back to her dream the she the night before.

" I'm sorry, is he hard to maintain? " He asked, again with the questions.

She looked to Hidan, and sighed then looked over to Itachi, " Yes, and no, I can control him if he is willing to let me. But it is no when he wishes to see blood, so much blood, he has an obsession to it. He makes me smell of blood, and then he even a few times drank it, I had a metallic taste in my mouth for weeks. He is just a blood-lusting angel, " She said, feeling a shiver of pure disgust run down her spine.

Hidan looked her over, " Well, he sounds about like me, " He said, trying to make a joke.

It made everyone except Baylon laugh. She smiled, but Hidan knew it was a forced smile.

**_~ With Sasuke ~_ **

" I'm going for a walk, " He said as he left, he really wanted to find that girl again. See her beautiful white eyes. He wanted to kiss her lips again, he could just imagine it.

' NO! I CAN'T! ' He thought, he didn't want to do any of those things, he was supposed to cool, calm, and cynical. Not thinking of the girl that had taken his heart all those years ago, and " I need to stop thinking for a few minutes to regroup in my mind. She has me and I hate it, " He said out loud, and when he looked around, he was walking a training ground.

He saw a streak of white and it was moving fast, it was blasting a cold chill, and he shivered. He looked at the ground and saw a ice trail. He saw another white streak and realized the it was Baylon and her brother? He assumed. He hadn't realized he had that far from the hideout he was residing in. 

**_~ With Baylon ~_ **

She ran out the door, her scythe in hand, and Hidan behind her, Itachi and the others watched from the back of the cottage as the siblings sparred.

Her eyes flashed a blazing blue and Hidan knew he was going to have fun with this.

Hidan ran at her, and she blocked with her blade, and then charged, she knocked him down and frowned as he got backup, she charged again, and this time she had more force. She blew him to the ground.

She stood from her position and leaned on her scythe. Her eyes were glazed over a clear sky blue, " Why so little chakra?! I'm just as fucking good as you! Come on little bitch! " He shouted. He forgets she hates him for that mouth.

" You kissed our mother with that fucking mouth?! " She shouted back.

He went at her and missed, she was getting faster. She held her mind was running around with all she could do, but she was holding back because he was her brother.

**_~ With Sasuke ~_ **

He watched as the two fought it out and watched as she threw him across the field, he watched her drop her scythe and run after him, her fist glowing a white light.

As she came closer to him, she punched his face, he heard the sickening crack of a nose being broken. She pulled her fist back again, and did it again, and then dropped him, she walked away giggling.

He shrank back, and heard her call, " He's all your's Kakuzu~ "

She then looked up and sighed, " Itachi why won't you spar with me? Like the old days. I miss them, " She said a little tone of sadness to them, then a creak was heard, and Itachi had dropped to the field to spar with her lightly.

As Sasuke heard his brother's name come from her, he felt jealous, Itachi could be around her, and be treated equal. He even listened to her. Itachi never helped or sparred with him." Just don't hurt me like him ," he said, and he was pointing to Hidan, who was being moved by Kakuzu and his stitches.

She nodded and grinned, " Fine, I'll play nice. Only if you do. Just taijutsu and ninjutsu. NO FUCKING GENJUTSU! " She said, on the top of her lungs.

He nodded and chuckled at her, " Fine, but I will beat you, " He said.

She let go of all her tension and relaxed at the time, Itachi came at her and she blocked, she threw a punch and hit connected with his ribs, she felt them crunch, and he threw one at her left breast and she fell, her heart skipped a beat, and she looked over at Sasuke and put her out for Itachi to grab her and help her up. He did this, and she wobbled over to Sasuke.

She was a bit high on her adrenaline and she giggled, even if her chest hurt from his punch, Itachi followed her, and then he spotted Sasuke, " Hi little Uchiha~, " she giggled.

He waved, and she went forward leaning on him. " Is she gonna be alright? " he asked his older brother, more worried about her then revenge.

Itachi nodded, " Yeah, she will. Its natural. Its her chakra hitting its lowest level. and I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me yet, " he said.

Sasuke looked at him, " That's in the pa- Are you okay? Your face is bleeding and your eyes are looking pained, " He asked, in a hurry.

Kisame came and picked him up, " He needs rest, " He said, taking Itachi in.

Hidan called, " Bring her in Sasuke, not like were gonna kill you. "

Baylon looked up at him, and smiled, she leaned up and kissed him, her arms around his neck and his at her waist.

Kakuzu walked and pulled the two apart and he let Sasuke carry Baylon. He lead them in and Baylon wanted to be put down so she jumped away from him, and walked in her high coming down, she looked at Sasuke and his face was red.

She looked at her outfit and noticed she was a bit bloody, " Ew, and sorry, when I'm on a high like that, I get pretty flirty, " She said, pulling him in.

" Ah, Hidan, are you okay? " She asked her brother and he nodded to her.

" Itachi you? " she asked, he nodded as well.

She nodded and went to change, " Looks like I can take you away finally, " she said, her voice showing she meant it evilly.

He looked at her and said, " I'd rather you do that any day. "

" Well we have to kill Orochimaru. Then make sure to kill all his loyalists. Ah, then I have to kill the Akatsuki that hates and wants Naruto Uzumaki, " She said, and walked in to the living room, her body spook a million words, and he wondered why it did. He just stared at her, and wondered. He leaned against a wall.

Itachi stared at her as well, waiting for her too just drop, she was like a child on sugar, once the sugar wore off, she would get tired, and Baylon hadn't quite yet ran out sugar.

Kisame had Itachi between his legs, and Hidan was laying on a couch, eyeballing his sister, she was hyper, and she wasn't like that usually, well yeah she could, but not like this, her mind was running about 1,000 miles a minute and she was using that to her advantage. Some would say it was Shikamaru if he weren't so lazy.

" I must go, and I'll be back soon, I have to check on Hidan after our little spar. So, I'll get a team to help me take Orochimaru and then Sasuke will come back to the village, happy dandy, " She says, and walks away, " Also, Uchiha brothers should truly never hate each other, if they do, they make their clan's curse even more horrible. And I would hate to see my dear Itachi dead because of a little squabble. So no killing. And Sasuke you will have to return soon to Orochimaru. " She said, her hips swayed, and Sasuke just kept his eyes on her hips.

Hidan saw, and laughed, " Don't even, she could never love you, even if she tried. "

Itachi looked at Hidan, " You never know, she might, she cared for me, " He said, eyes looking out.

Hidan shook his head, " Back then maybe, now, she could never, her feelings were taken from her. Her being an assassin did it, they make you cold and merciless. She shows a fake smile, and fake laughs, and fake everything. She never shows her true-self. Even if she wanted to. She could show her cold and killing side, and the side you saw fighting, or well that's Souji showboating his strength over her, " He said, getting a bit angered that his sister was never true.

Sasuke nodded, " I don't think I could love her either. I already did love someone, I got hurt because of her, " He said, losing faith in the girl he loved.

" Well, Sasuke, you know Baylon is the girl the I trained with for years, as a sparring partner assigned to me. She was the one you met when she was needing help, " Itachi said, glancing over at him, and seeing his face almost burn a bright red, he was trying to force all his embarrassment down, but he couldn't seem to do so. He looked at Itachi and nodded, and then looked away.

" I know, and she hurt me. If you remember I had a little child's crush on her, but when I couldn't get over it, and the massacre occurred, I had lost everything, because after you vanished, she did, and I hadn't seen her since then til yesterday afternoon, " Sasuke said, the voice was cold and final, he turned and left after that.

He walked back to Orochimaru's hideout, and was waiting for the day to have the power. He didn't show his emotions anymore. He did't like them. They made him feel weak and he didn't want to feel that. He wanted power to avenge his clan, and to kill Baylon, even if he cared for her deeply. She was a distraction and she had to be dealt with. He would kill her if no one else could. She had made him fall in love again, and hurt him again, he didn't like it.

_**~ With Baylon ~** _

She walked her way back to the village and nodded to the men at the gate.

She saw the bird and took off in a jog, she wasn't up to using her chakra, she spotted the others being summoned and nodded to the choose.

Her eyes fell on the one she had become friends with. She grinned, as always a fake grin, but after, she frowned, and muttered, " She who cared, Hurts as well. " 

Then she heard, in her head, ' If she cared, then someone cared for her, and they hurt as well, but she made them better. So she will become better. '

Why is it Sasuke came to mind with those words. She couldn't feel for him anymore. He hurt her so much. Her caring got her hurt and she regretted it. She would always regret what she did in the past, her past was just to regrettable.


	4. { She who Worked, Becomes Stronger }

{ She who Worked, Becomes Stronger }

Baylon looked through the windows of Tsunade's office, as she was briefed about the mission, She realized that her team was a team should had to have control with. Along with the other, 2 teams commanded by a jonin each. Baylon one of the few that is free, and Kakashi, the other captain. Baylon didn't work well with him, but she could this once, she assumed.

The teams consisted of: Baylon's team ; Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru: Kakashi's Team ; Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.

She manged a look and sighed, " I want you try and bring him back, Baylon went on a mission and came back today and said that Orochimaru's hideout isn't that far from a old cottage. So follow her and then go from there, " Tsundae said. She gave to Baylon a look.

The look was supposed to be menacing, but it wasn't, not in the least bit, " And no unnecessary killing, " Baylon laughed and glared.

" Like I would kill a comrade. I learned that here. But I make no promises, " She walked out a devious look on her face.

Neji glanced over to Baylon then back, " Tsundae, why is Baylon our captain? " he asked.

Tsundae watched Baylon turn around and saw blood come from her clenched fist, " She is your captain because Yamato is busy, and she is one of few jonin capable. Also she is a medical nin, almost to my level, just a bit more training and she'll be my replacement, " She said, Baylon glanced over to her and the to Sakura to see her reaction. She looked shocked and then looked at Baylon.

" Could she teach me? " She asked.

Tsundae glanced at Baylon and said, " If she wants to she will. "

Baylon tuned back around and said, " I'm just allied force, I'm not from this village anymore Tsundae, and I will return to the Sand as soon as I finish this. Gaara has more work only I can do. But if your willing to allow Sakura to accompany me to the Sand, I will teach her all I can. " 

She saw, from the corner of her eye, Sakura jump and spin.

" But lets finish this mission first. Lets go. I have to grab a few more things before we go, Kakashi met me at the gate, and if your late. I'll burn that book of your's, " She walked out and called, " Also, make sure the teams are well prepared. "

Kakashi nodded and went on his way, " Well, I'll get a time from her, " He called.

Neji and Lee nodded, Shikamaru muttered a ' So troublesome ', Naruto went off and Sakura and Sai went away to do something.

Baylon sighed and Kakashi touched her, she looked up and said, " Yes, Pervy old man? "

" I was wondering how you could burn my book? Also what would you need, your a natural Wind Nature? Also we need a time, " He asked, and she looked at him in his one eye.

" Meet me at the gate in 2 hours. We need the cover of night to get there without trouble. Also I have been learning a fire release, and its quite nice. Its a burning flower, " She said, her eyes glowing light shade of blue, and her hand extended to show him, she pulled her hand near her face to concentrate chakra, and then in her hand not red flames, but white ones appeared, and the fire swirled and formed a white blazing rose.

Kakashi saw why Sasuke, when he was younger, liked her. He could remember Iruka telling him as well that she was gifted.

She moved and blew the flame out, and moved away, " I have to get supplies, I was on mission for two weeks trying to find this hideout. I need to eat. Also regain what chakra I lost, " She said.

He eyed her for a minute, " Well, how about we eat, and then, you tell me about this mission. "

" I think I'm to young for you, " She teased.

" Not in that way, just so I can understand, " He clarified.

" Fine, and I'll pay since I bet Naruto cleans you out, " She said, her eyes roaming over the way she was walking. Kakashi saw her eyes roam around.

He nodded, and she stepped away from his touch, she felt like Orochimaru was touching her. Her mind went to when she saw him killing her father, and she threw an ice shurikan at him, and then formed an ice kunai in her hand then went to kill him.

She shook her head to rid herself of those memories, and asked, " Ramon? "

He nodded, and she went the way to the shop. She watched the clouds, her fingers were clenched into her palms, she had already healed the marks from before and she could feel the pressure build enough to that she wanted to kill, she was wondering how bad it be if she ran and killed a spy nin she could see.

Baylon walked under the banner and sat down and ordered, Kakashi following and she ate, slowly not to hurt herself, she had burned her tongue before doing that, eating to fast. Kakashi asked finally, " So why did you come back empty-handed? I know she sent you to retrieve Sasuke. "

She looked at him, and held her chopsticks tightly, " I found him, but I was not capable of detaining him, he was to strong for me at the time, " She said, curtly, and then remembered that morning.

" Really? The all-mighty Angel of Death not able to handle a S-rank missing nin? " He teased her, she looked at him, he could swear the glare was Sasuke's.

" No. He had about 6 nin with him, and I wasn't able to kill them. They all had a curse mark, even at my limit I would have pushed to far, and Souji would have killed them all. Which would be counter-productive, " She said, her voice straining to reign in her anger.

Kakashi nodded, then said, " Alright. Alright. Sorry. Its just your reputation proceeds you. "

She finished and placed enough money for both bowls down, and walked out.

Kakashi followed, " I'll see you in bit then. Front gates, hour from now correct? " She nodded and went to her home, well temporary home.

She walked into the small house, and grabbed a new outfit, she pulled the shirt off her head and her hair off her sore back, she had been using so much strength. It was straining her muscles. She pulled on a kimono, similar to Sakura's but black and white, and it went farther down, she pulled her sandals off and re-wrapped her legs, all the way to her thighs. She looked at her wrists and re-wrapped them as well. She watched her clock tick. Her time was being wasted, and she knew that. She should have asked to have a different person beside Lee, ah still she has time. She finished and put her sandals back on and placed her pouch on her outer thigh, and then placed her headband back on her left inner thigh. Sign still visible and then placed her other headband on the other inner thigh. it was done out a necessity to having them both.

She sent a dove to Tsundae and requested Hinata, out respect and need for her chakra control, even with Neji's, she will more then one specialized in that area.

Tsundae sent back a reply, and said Lee was still needed but would send Hinata as well. She replied with a thank you, and went on her way.

Baylon caught up with Hinata and they walked together to the gates.

Hinata noticed her legs and asked, " Two headbands? "

" Oh, yeah, I have about two more. I lived in many villages. This one happened to be the one I lived in the longest, " She said.

" What villages do represent as of now? " She asked again.

" Hidden Leaf, and Sand, " She replied, turning the bands to be seen, then back.

" Why not show them? " She asked, confused.

" I do that because its out of habit, Its a sign that I'm an assassin, and I don't truly have a home village, " She said, showing her tattoo on her shoulder. It was a mark that resembled an ANBU's, but more detailed. It had few more swirls, and a small flower formation on it. It matched the one on the back of her kimono. Sort of, just minus all of the swirls.

Neji decided to then walk up and scared Hinata as she hadn't sensed him. He 'tsked' her and noticed Baylon's mark.

Naruto and Sai walked up as well, and then Lee. Sakura dragging behind, looking all dolled up, " You know women that wear makeup are more prone to acne and more prone to be called a geisha, " Baylon said, to everyone but, as Sakura moved to punch her, Baylon moved and looked to be flying with her kimono sleeves, but she stood atop the gates frame, and she looked down.

" Sorry, Its out of habit. To many girls did that while I was in school, " She said, her voice seemed to have a smile, but she was frowning.

She felt Kakashi was near and jumped down, her sleeves doing their trick again. But one flew up and her mark was seen by everybody.

Kakashi asked, " What's the mark for? " he eyed.

" It's a take on my assassin mark, its has my family mark as well, " She said.

He nodded and saw her kimono. She walked a head and they followed because she had knew the way. The entire time they walked she hummed a tune, to keep herself occupied.

Sakura eyed her from behind, and Hinata walked up to her, " B-baylon, are you really an as-assassin? " She asked.

She turned and stopped, stepping back, and vanishing and coming up behind Neji, ice kunai at his neck, " Why yes. I am. "

She vanished again, and appeared in her original position. She walked forward and kept her ice kunai clenched in her fist. Kakashi eyed the kunai and saw she replicated it in ice.

She waved her hand, " We'll have to wait outside the forest til night fall, and no I won't kill any of you. I'm here from the village of Sand to help bring Uchiha back. Once I finish I have I will go on with my life and come no near any of you, unless you are in my bingo book, which is nothing like yours. " she says, her eyes looking into the woods.

" Hinata, Neji, look at the forest with your Byakugan. Can you tell me what you see? " She commanded/asked, they nodded, doing as commanded, and Hinata gave shriek.

She fell to the ground, and Baylon looked to Neji, " Its a huge creature, a snake of some sort," He said.

Baylon nodded, and went to finding the creatures weakness. She does and immediately does her bloody needle technique and hits its eyes, and then elongates the needle to penetrate its skull density.

She comes back out and looks at them, her kimono covered in blood, and she smirks, " I'm going to clean my self up. I'll be back soon, " She says.

~ After Baylon Leaves ~

Sakura watched the stars come out, and Hinata was sitting near her, and she was angered at her self for being scared like that.

Naruto was watching for Baylon, as she had been gone for some time.

Sai was drawing Baylon as he was remembering the look in her eyes, as she came back from the woods after killing that snake.

Shikamaru and Neji were discussing about Baylon's nature. Shikamaru said, " Kakashi, do you know of Baylon's chakra nature? "

Kakashi nodded, " Yes and No. She is a natural wind, but she can make her chakra manipulate many styles, even the rarest of them. Like Crystal. I saw her fire release just earlier, she is a little spit fire demon. If you've heard of the White Angel, Snow Angel, or White Demoness, or maybe Angel of Death, you've heard of her. She is all of them, and they are her. She-" He was cut off by a kunai near his neck.

A girl with brown-blonde hair snickered, " Oh, you forget her best name, Arch Angel. She brings death to those who harm her family. She wants to kill to Orochimaru. And anyone who gets in her way. She craves that blood of his to be spilled, " She was loud enough for everyone to hear.

A man steps up behind her and pick her up by her sleeveless top and says, " Well, she is that way, but she is really not used to feeling, " The man had brown hair, and it was partly blonde, but it was graying.

Another man, a older man, steps out and he rolls his eyes. " Do you happen to know where our little white angel is? Cause she was supposed to be here," His voice was scratchy and it sounded a bit slurred.

" Well, I'm back, river's cool if you want to bathe. It was- " She looks over at her co-captain.

She looked at her former captain and team. " Hey Jewls, Demon, " She says waving. Her hair was pulled up, and her earrings were chiming in the wind, a set of chains ran around her ear, as she waved.

" Well, it took you long enough. I'm really starting to wonder about you, " Her former captain said, it was said with a bit a of a slur. He looked at her and smiled, he had salt and pepper hair along with honey gold eyes.

" The drunkard missed me. Ah, how sweet. He missed me so much he came to retrieve me, " She cooed, she sounded as if she missed him as well.

Demon laughed and went up to her, " We need you, " He moved closer to her and hugged her, " He moved again, and he was killed. We looked at the place. Sasuke escaped, " He whispers.

She nods and asks, " Do you happen to know where he is? "

He says, " Went after Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. I heard. "

She nods again, " Thanks. "

She looks around, and says, " No need to have this mission, Orochimaru's dead. And Sasuke is roaming, " Her voice was strict and sounded a bit angered.

She starts walking to the Leaf, " Kakashi, tell Tsundae I went to the Sand, but first I must retrieve my other headbands, " She says, " Also, Jewls guard the right. Demon Left, I'll take front. Drunkard you hold back. "

They all nod and she vanishes, and they stand there waiting, She comes back and she holds up all four of her headbands. One from the village hidden in the leaf, one from the village hidden in sand, one from the village of hot water, and the village hidden in the snow. Each had a special touch from her, one was red,one was bright-ish blue, one was gray-white and the other was a natural dark brown.

Kakashi gaps at her headbands. She wraps on her head, neck and one on each of her legs.

She smiles, a fake one, and nods to everyone, " Kakashi I must tell you something before I go. So come here, " She wags her finger, and her nails were black, a unnoticed thing.

He nods and walks over to hear her, " Tell Tsundae I'm going to watch over Sasuke, I know where he is, and I'll bring him back. Don't tell Naruto. I'll be back, " She says.

He nods and says, " Alright, go back to the village, I'll report to the Hokage. "

She nods and wanders towards the Village hidden in Sand. She waved as she walked off, " See you guys around, " Her laugh rings out, and Kakashi sees only one man who laughs like that, as well as Shikamaru, a shiver ran down his back when heard it. They both thought he was dead.

Hidan of the Akatsuki.

~ With Baylon ~

" Well, I must have been gone a while. I'm sorry, I was supposed to introduce you, but I got side-tracked. A snake of Orochimaru's got in my way, " She says.

Demon nods, and looks at her. Jewls snickers and hold her hands behind her head. The drunkard, or Captain Heru, or as the others say, Hellion, nodded his head as well.

It started raining and Baylon sighed, doing a jutsu and forming a shelter to take cover under for the night. The rest shrugged her coldness off, Heru looked at her and sighed. Demon glanced and watched her then went back forming a shelter for the rest. Jewls went over and leaned down, " Baylon? Is something the matter, I know we have our differences, but can I-"

She was cut off by Baylon's shelter getting bigger and wider, " Of course, as long as those guys don't ask, " She said.

Jewls nodded and walked under and laid down, she pulled one of her earrings off and looked at it. It was a sign of friendship between her and Baylon after all, a small pearly rose. It was a sign of friendship between the two women. And the earrings were Baylon's gift to her, and Jewls gave her a set of chains, Baylon wore them all the time, just they aren't noticed a lot of the time, unless the wind blows her hair out of the way and they chimed. Baylon hummed when they chimed reminding her of the chimes her house once held.

She looked her at her friend and mumbled, " She who worked, Becomes stronger. "

She fell asleep and she held earring to her chest.


End file.
